


[Fanvideo] Up the Wolves

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [24]
Category: The Legend of Sarila
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Character of Color, Complicated Relationships, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Forgiveness, Multi, Polyamory, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Ot3 feels.





	[Fanvideo] Up the Wolves

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.  
  
**Music:** The Vaccines - Wolf Pack  
**Fandom:**  Legend of Sarilla  
**Character/Pairing:** Markussi/Putulik/Apik 

Stream [here](https://archive.org/details/LegendOfSarilaMarkussiPutulikApikThatsAll)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Mountain Goat song for the lyrics "There'll always be a few things, maybe several things/That you're going to find really difficult to forgive".


End file.
